Dawn Goes Omega
by Kyra5972
Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to North Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. DawnMatt Hardy, AmyJeff Hardy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hardys and Co. belong to themselves.

Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to north Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. Will be Dawn/Matt Hardy, possibly Amy/Jeff Hardy

A/N: This story is a challenge response, I can't remember who posted the challenge, but as soon as I find it I'll be sure to let you know.

A/N 2: This is one of my very first story I ever wrote, so please be gentle and give it a chance. Thanx.

**Prologue**

It was late Friday night and the Scoobie Gang sat around the table in the Magic box researching the latest Big Bad. Dawn was skimming a large tome trying to find anything that sounded like the demon Buffy had described. As she read she mumbled the words under her breath without noticing, which in Sunnydale is never a smart thing. As it was, she accidentally read the words to a spell. Nobody noticed anything until the wind started to pick up in the store. Everyone looked up to find the source of the wind and saw Dawn moving her lips as she read. "Dawnie, NO!" Willow screamed.

But it was too late, Dawn had finished the spell. At Willow's scream Dawn looked up and realized what was going on. A panic-stricken look crossed her face as she dropped the book. Everyone watched as Dawn's lips silently formed the words 'Oh Shit!' before she blinked out of the shop.

As soon as Dawn was gone the wind disappeared and there was a second of silence before all hell broke loose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, its really shot and I know it sux, but please review and let me know what you think. Just keep in mind that this is one of my first stories. It's also my first ever crossover.


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hardys and Co. belong to themselves. Seriously, do u think I'd be writing if I owned Spike or the "Hottie" Boyz?

Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to north Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. Will be Dawn/Matt Hardy, possibly Amy/Jeff Hardy

A/N: This story is a challenge response, I can't remember who posted the challenge, but as soon as I find it I'll be sure to let you know.

A/N 2: A huge, huge, HUGE "Thank You!" to bloodytear89, who was the only person to review the prologue. I'm glad that you like it and hope that you continue to read this story and tell me what you think, your feedback means the world to me. So, "THANK YOU!" Please let me know if you think anyone is too OOC.

**Chapter 1**

Dawn groaned as she shifted and slowly came to. 'Ow, ow, ow.' She thought as the pounding in her head intensified. Dawn stilled and started to will the pain away. Once the pain was at a more bearable level she shifted again and the events of the night before flooded her mind and her eyes popped open and she sat up with a start only to realize that she was in a bed that wasn't her own in a room that was completely unfamiliar. 'Where am I?' Dawn thought.

A moment later Dawn heard a noise and snapped her head in the direction it came from, only to see the door opening. After the door opened, a boy of about 16 walked in carrying a tray and bopping his head to a beat only he could hear. Dawn watched as the boy put the tray on the desk next to the bed she was in, still bopping his head and oblivious to the fact that she was awake. Dawn studied the boy, taking in his shoulder length multi-colored hair that may have once been a dirty blonde, bright green eyes, lean body, baggy red pants, and white wife-beater tank.

As he finished with the tray he turned to the bed and jumped slightly as he noticed Dawn was awake and watching him. "Oh, you're awake! Is about time, too, you've been out for 3 days." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked, slightly suspicious.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Who am I? Who are you, Cupcake?"

"My name is Dawn, now who are you and where am I?" came Dawn's reply.

"Well, Dawn, Its nice to meet you. I'm Jeff Hardy and you are currently in my brother's bed in our house in Cameron, North Carolina." the boy – 'Jeff,' Dawn reminded herself – said. "We found you out in the woods behind the house 3 days ago and brought you back here."

'North Carolina! What the hell?' Dawn thought to herself. 'How the hellmouth did I get to North Carolina? It must have been that spell, Goddess, how stupid can I get! I _know_ not to read those stupid books out loud! Way to go, Summers! Goddess, I'm so stupid! stupid, stupid, stu-' Dawn's internal rant was cut off by the arrival of another boy. This one was taller with shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Damn it, Jeff! What the hell is taking so long?" The new boy asked as he walked through the door.

"She's up." Was Jeff's simple explanation, as he motioned to Dawn. "Dawn, this is my older brother Matt. Matt, this is Dawn."

"Oh, um, hi. Sorry, I didn't know you were awake." Matt said as he casually looked Dawn over, starting at her waist length brown hair, taking in her big blue eyes, pouty pink lips, flawless tan complexion, and slender body; the blankets bunched around her waist hiding her long smooth legs from his view.

Matt was brought out of his stupor by Dawn's voice. "Nice to meet you. And thank you for letting me use your bed." She said, smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you, too. And its no problem." Matt replied, smiling back.

'Oh my God! He is SO hott!' Dawn thought. 'Oh Goddess, I must look horrible!'

Jeff looked back and forth between Matt and Dawn as they stared at each other, sensing the fireworks between them. 'Well, this is going to be interesting,' He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so what do u think? Please leave a review and let me know, even if u think it sux. Though if u think it sux, please don't be too mean about it. Oh, and let me know if you think anyone is to OOC. Thanx a million!

Demonchilde619


	3. Where Is She?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hardys and Co. belong to themselves. Seriously, do u think I'd be writing if I owned Spike or the "Hottie" Boyz?

Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to north Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. Will be Dawn/Matt Hardy, possibly Amy/Jeff Hardy

A/N: This story is a challenge response, I can't remember who posted the challenge, but as soon as I find it I'll be sure to let you know.

A/N 2: Again a big thanx to bloodytear89 for reviewing! I love u! Right now u r the only reason I'm updating. I'll see what I can do about a Jeff story for ya, I have one somewhere, it was actually my first ever fic, its just a matter of finding it. If I can't find it I'll try and write one, I can't guarantee anything though. Let me know who you want him paired with in case I can't find my story.

**Chapter 2**

"OH MY GOD! Where is she? Where did she go?" Buffy was the first to speak. "Oh God, oh God, oh God! She could be anywhere! What if she's in a Hell Dimension? Oh my God, What are we gonna do?" She exclaimed, working herself into a full-blown panic.

"Buffy, calm down! We'll find her. I'm sure she's fine, Dawn's a big girl. She can take care of herself. I mean she is 19. Besides, I doubt she landed in a Hell Dimension." Willow said soothingly, trying to calm Buffy down before she started hyperventilating.

Xander spoke up then, "Yeah, Buff. Dawnie knows how to take care of herself, she _did_ grow up on the Hellmouth after all. Plus, you and Spike were the ones who taught her how to fight. Besides, all we have to do to get her back is figure out which spell she did and have Wills reverse it. Right, Wills?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Well, in theory, yes," Willow said slowly. "It depends on what spell it was. Some spells can only be reversed by the original caster." She explained as she bent down to pick up the book Dawn had dropped before disappearing and looked at the title. "Well, I can tell you one thing for sure, she's not in a Hell Dimension."

"What?" Buffy asked. "How do you know?"

"This is a book of Time Travel Spells." Willow replied as she made herself comfortable and began looking through the book and everyone else went back to researching, even though their minds were on Dawn and getting her back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, another short one, but I'm still not quite sure where this is going. Hopefully, as I figure it out the chapters will get longer, though I can pretty much guarantee that all the Sunnydale chapters will be shorter than the chapters with Dawn, the Boyz, and Co. Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon. I'd threaten to with-hold updates until someone other than bloodytear89 reviews, but at the rate things are going, it would probably be a while……….

Anyway, Until Next Time,

Demon-childe619


	4. Meeting Amy

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hardys and Co. belong to themselves. Seriously, do u think I'd be writing if I owned Spike or the "Hottie" Boyz?

Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to north Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. Will be Dawn/Matt Hardy, possibly Amy/Jeff Hardy

A/N: This story is a challenge response, I can't remember who posted the challenge, but as soon as I find it I'll be sure to let you know.

A/N 2: Thanx to bloodytear89, banditcat, boo, and katie for reviewing the last chapter, those reviews mean a lot to me. As a reward, here's the next chappie!

**Chapter 3**

Dawn sighed as she sat down on Matt's bed, running a brush through her hair. As she brushed her hair Dawn thought about all that had happened that day. After waking up and meeting Matt and Jeff the boys had taken her down to the kitchen and made her a delicious breakfast of bacon, toast, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. While she ate Dawn learned more about the brothers and told then a bit about herself. She found out that Matt was 18 and Jeff was 16, they had lived in Cameron their whole lives, lost their mom when they were young, and that they wanted to be professional wrestlers. Aside from learning about the boys, Dawn had discovered that not only was she now on the East Coast instead of the West, but that she was also 7 years in the past!

Dawn told the boys that she grew up in California and lived in a small town called Sunnydale. She told them all about Buffy and the Scoobies, careful not to mention anything that went bump in the night.

After breakfast Dawn took a quick shower to get rid of the grim she had acquired when she landed in the woods behind the Hardy House 3 days earlier. She had to borrow a pair of pants from Jeff and a shirt from Matt for the day as the only clothes she had were the ones she had arrived in and were therefore dirty. Her shower was followed by the boys taking Dawn on a tour of the town and to a nearby store for a few changes of clothes. After dropping her new clothes off back at the boys' house Matt and Jeff took dawn to meet their friend Amy Dumas, who was 17 and wrestled with Matt and Jeff.

Dawn smiled as she thought about Amy, the two girls had really hit it off and in fact had already made plans to go shopping in Raleigh the next day. Dawn giggled as she remembered meeting the fiery redhead for the first time.

**Flashback**

_Matt pulled his truck up outside a small house a few miles down the road from the Hardy House. "Here we are," he announced as he cut the engine. Just as they reached the porch, the front door opened and a tall, thin girl of 17 came flying out the door and jumped on Jeff, giving him a deep kiss before jumping back down and giving Matt a quick hug then grabbing Dawn's arm and pulling her towards the door._

_"Hi, I'm Amy! It's so nice to meet you! It will be SO great to finally have another girl around! I mean, yeah, these two are great, but really, there is only so much testosterone a girl can be around before going completely insane! Ya know what I mean?" the red-head exclaimed. As they reached the living room, Amy dropped Dawn's hand and flopped down on the shorter of the two couches in the room, making herself comfortable and motioning for Dawn to take a seat on the other couch. Matt and Jeff entered the room as Dawn sat down, Jeff going to sit with Amy while Matt sat down next to Dawn._

_After everyone was comfortable, Matt spoke up, "Amy this is our new friend Dawn. Dawn, this is our friend Amy. She's also Jeff's girlfriend, if you couldn't tell from the display when we got here."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Amy." Dawn said, smiling. "I think you and I will get along quite well, I know exactly what you mean about only being able to handle so much testosterone. Plus, now I'll have someone to go shopping with! I'm not sure that these two would be able to keep up with me."_

_"Oooo, that would be so much fun! We could go to Raleigh tomorrow if you want! Maybe we can catch a movie, too. I can tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories about these two, too!" Amy exclaimed, while messing up Jeff's hair._

_Dawn giggled and leaned forward in her seat. "Embarrassing stories, huh? Sounds interesting. I think I might like to hear some of those." she said, with a mischievous look in her eye._

_Amy grinned and leaned forward toward Dawn. "Well, see there was this one time when the boys lost a bet and had to-mmghmm" Amy was cut off as Jeff slapped his hand over her mouth._

_"Okay, I think that's enough of story time," he said, "Any time Matt or I lose a bet it never turns out good for us."_

_Dawn started laughing as Amy licked Jeff's hand to get him to let go before jumping up and running away, continuing her story. "Anyway, they lost this bet with their friends Shane and Shannon, and had to wear – eek!" Amy jumped over the couch as both Matt and Jeff started chasing her around the room._

_"AMY! Don't you dare!" Matt yelled as he lunged for her but she dodged out of the way and he ended up with a mouth full of carpet for his troubles._

_Amy ran around the coffee table and other pieces of furniture in the room trying to keep away from the boys. Laughing, she kept going with the story. "Th-they had to wear frilly pink dresses-" She ducked and swerved out of the way as Jeff tried to grabbed her. "a-and make up and s-st-stilletto heels and walk all the way a-across t-town! A-and guess what? Sh-shane and Sh-shannon got it on-yipe!" Amy yelped as both boys tackled her to the floor and started tickling her. By this point, Dawn had nearly fallen off the couch she was laughing so hard._

_"How could you! You promised you'd never tell!" Jeff yelled as her tickled Amy causing her to laugh even harder._

_Amy gasped for breath as she tried to get away from the boys. Between her laughter her managed to gasp out, "W-we g-g-got it on – on TAPE!" As she finished the sentence she collapsed into uncontrollable fits of laughter as the boys doubled their tickling torture and Dawn started laughing even harder, finally falling off the couch in her hilarity._

_The four friends had spent the rest of the day at Amy's talking, laughing, and having fun._

**End Flashback**

As dawn finished brushing her hair and climbed into bed, her thoughts turned to Buffy and the Scoobies. "I hope they aren't too worried," she whispered before turning over and falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? This chapter was actually a lot shorter, but then I decided to add in the flashback. I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think.

Until Next Time

Demon-Childe619


	5. And The Search Continues

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hardys and Co. belong to themselves. Seriously, do u think I'd be writing if I owned Spike or the "Hottie" Boyz?

Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to north Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. Will be Dawn/Matt Hardy, possibly Amy/Jeff Hardy

A/N: This story is a challenge response, I can't remember who posted the challenge, but as soon as I find it I'll be sure to let you know.

A/N 2: Thanx to bloodytear89 and spikewillow for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter will prolly turn out pretty short since it's a Sunnydale chappie, but the next chappie will definitely be longer.

**Chapter 4**

"Ah-Ha!" Willow shouted, jumping out of her chair, book in hand.

Buffy looked up from the book of demons she was looking through and looked at Willow, hope shining in her eyes. "'Ah-Ha,' Does that mean you found it?" She asked hopefully.

"I think so," Willow said as she continued reading the passage. She was getting more and more excited the more she read. Until she reached the end, that is. "Oh." She whispered, looking at Buffy sadly. "Sorry, this isn't it. I'll keep looking though." Willow said, sitting back down.

"It's okay, Wills, we know you'll find it. And then we'll bring Dawnie back and everything will be fine and back to normal." Xander said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Thanks, Xan." Willow said as she got comfortable again. She glanced at Buffy who had dejectedly gone back to researching the latest nasty. "Goddess, I hope I find that spell soon." Willow thought as she went back to her search.

Anya looked at everyone from her place behind the cash register where she had been counting the money in the drawer yet again. She couldn't quite understand why everyone was so worried; it had already been determined that Dawn wasn't in a Hell Dimension, or even in a different dimension at all, she was merely in the past. Granted, they didn't know how far in the past, but still, Dawn was a big girl, 19 years old, 20 next month actually, both Buffy and Spike had taught her how to fight, so there was no doubt that she could take care of herself, plus, it was pretty much a given that as soon as Willow found the spell it would only be a matter of time before Dawn was back. 'Besides,' Anya thought, 'Who knows, maybe Dawn is getting some really great orgasms right now!' She once again looked around at everyone, Willow was curled up in her chair completely absorbed in finding the spell that took Dawn to the past, Buffy was absent-mindedly turning the pages in her book while staring off into space with a worried look on her face, Giles was pacing the floor while cleaning his glasses, just like he had been for the last hour since Dawn disappeared, and Xander was sitting at the table scarfing down twinkies, not even pretending to research. Just then, the bell over the door rang and Spike came striding in.

"'Ello all. So what's the demon of the week?" Spike asked as he walked in and sat down at the table next to Willow. He looked around for a second before a look of confusion crossed his face. "Where's the Nibblet?" He asked. Buffy didn't even seem to notice the fact that he was there, she was so caught up in her worry, Willow just mumbled a quick 'Hi, Spike,' before turning the page in her book, Xander completely ignored the vampire as was normal for him, Giles merely paused in his pacing long enough to glance at the blonde and went back to cleaning his glasses and attempting to wear a hole in the floor of the shop.

Seeing that no one else was going to answer the British vamp, Anya spoke up. "She's in the past. Or maybe the future. Most likely the past though, normally you would need a few ingredients in order to perform a spell to send you to the future and all Dawn did was read a spell, so I'd have to say that she's in the past." She stated.

Spike blinked a couple times before responding. "What do you mean she's in the past? How long has she been gone? And why in the name of all that is unholy did you lot let her read a sodding time travel spell? Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

Anya rolled her eyes. "I meant what I said. She's in the past. It's exactly the way it sounds. She's only been gone for about an hour. And none of us _let_ her do anything, she was researching and accidentally read the spell out loud and none of us noticed her doing it until it was too late. Willow is trying to find the spell she used right now so that we can bring her back. She's actually the only one doing anything productive. Xander just eats, Buffy has just been staring off into space worrying, though I'm not sure why everyone's so worried, Dawn is totally capable of taking care of herself, she _has_ been fighting the things that go bump in the night since she was, what, 14? And Willow has been teaching her Wicca, too. Anyway, all Giles has been doing is pacing back and forth, cleaning his glasses, and occasionally mutter 'Oh dear.' Which I think is actually just making Buffy worry even more, ya know?" With that said, Anya went back to counting the money in the register.

"Oh." Spike muttered before turning to Giles. "Oy, Watcher! Sit down, you're making me bloody nauseas, your damn pacing isn't doing any good, so how about you do something useful and try to calm your Slayer down, huh?" Giles just glared at Spike before walking over, sitting down next to Buffy and starting to whisper to her, trying to calm her down. Spike smirked before pulling over a thick tome to flip through, not really looking for anything specific, just trying to pass the time until his Nibblet was back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do u think? I tried to lengthen the chapter some, but I couldn't really think of that much to add, though Anya's thoughts and everything with Spike weren't originally part of the chapter so I did manage to add quite a bit – just the added stuff is about a page long on my computer, the whole chapter and author's notes make about 2 and a quarter pages. Anyway, hope u enjoyed. Let me know what you think.

Until Next Time,

Demon-Childe619


	6. And You Betch By Golly Wow!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hardys and Co. belong to themselves. Seriously, do u think I'd be writing if I owned Spike or the "Hottie" Boyz?

Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to North Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. Will be Dawn/Matt Hardy, Amy/Jeff Hardy

A/N: This story is a challenge response, I can't remember who posted the challenge, but as soon as I find it I'll be sure to let you know.

A/N2: Thank you again to bloodytear89, who was once again my only reviewer. sniff I feel so unloved. But seriously, Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 5**

Dawn woke up the next morning to Amy running into the room and jumping on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Amy yelled as she continued jumping. "It's time to go shopping!" She said excitedly.

Dawn's response was to merely groan and roll over. Amy rolled her eyes as she jumped off the bed before proceeding to yank the covers off of Dawn.

Dawn sat up with a yelp. "Hey," She cried. "I was sleeping!"

Amy just rolled her eyes again. "I know. What I don't know, however, is _why_. Now get up, shower and get dressed so we can go shopping. I'll make you some breakfast." The redhead stated as she walked out the door and into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Dawn grumbled to herself about "stupid redheads who ate too damn much sugar and were way too chipper in the morning" as she gathered some clothes to wear after her shower.

Dawn opened the door only to come face to chest with a surprised Matt Hardy who had his hand poised to knock. After a few seconds of blinking in shock Dawn noticed something very important – Matt wasn't wearing a shirt! Actually, Dawn realized, Matt wasn't wearing any pants either, just a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. And he was dripping wet!

'And you betcha, by golly, wow!' was the only thought that ran through Dawn's mind as she took in Matt's incredibly toned, incredibly wet body.

Matt's fist dropped to his side as the two continued to stare at each other in shock. A few seconds later Amy and Jeff came around the corner, Amy looking for Dawn and wondering what was taking her so long, and Jeff looking for Matt to see what he wanted to do for the day. As soon as Jeff and Amy saw Matt and Dawn standing in the bedroom doorway they both stopped in their tracks.

When Jeff finally found his voice, he cleared his throat causing Dawn and the elder Hardy to snap their heads to the side and look at him and Amy. Smirking, he asked, "Are we interrupting something? 'Cause if we are we could come back later."

At that moment Dawn realized that not only had she been staring, but she had been caught. With that realization Dawn turned bright red, let out a short 'Eeep,' and disappeared back into the room, slamming the door.

Amy looked at Matt for a few seconds before grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him back down the hall. "Um, yeah, we'll be in the living room. See you in a little while." She said, and with that she disappeared back around the corner.

Jeff paused just before turning the corner. "Hey, Matt, just a suggestion, but, uh, maybe you should try and talk to her instead of just staring at the door. Oh, and maybe while you're talking to her you can do everyone a favor and ask her out, you know you want to." With that said, Jeff slipped around the corner and headed back to the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with school work, plus I had a minor case of Writer's Block (which, btw, totally sux!). This chapter is actually fairly short, only 513 words once the chapter starts. Chapter 3 was by far the longest at 1,083 words. If anyone has any ideas as to what should happen, I would love to hear them. You can leave your ideas either in a review or e-mail them to me. If I use your idea I will be sure to give you credit. Anyway, ideas would definitely be appreciated, hopefully they'll help with my Writer's Block! K, I think that's about it. It might take me a while to update because of my Writer's Block, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please continue reviewing, they make me feel special. : )


	7. If You Might Wanna Maybe

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hardys and Co. belong to themselves. Seriously, do u think I'd be writing if I owned Spike or the "Hottie" Boyz?

Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to North Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. Will be Dawn/Matt Hardy, Amy/Jeff Hardy

A/N: This story is a challenge response, I can't remember who posted the challenge, but as soon as I find it I'll be sure to let you know.

A/N 2: A big thanx to bloodytear89 and xxHardcoregirlxx for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are great. Also thanx to MagickLady666 and sweetypie15 who have listed **Dawn Goes Omega** as one of their favorites. Thanx you guys, you make me feel so loved. Once again thanx to bloodytear89 and MagickLady666, as well as a thank you to BabyDoll824 for placing this story on their story alert lists. You guys are all so awesome, you make me feel so special and loved and I love you guys for it.

**Chapter 6**

Matt stared at his bedroom door for a few seconds after his brother disappeared around the corner. After a moment he raised his hand and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes and not getting an answer he slowly opened the door and stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind him, his eyes immediately finding the beautiful brunette sitting on his bed. Her head was bent causing her hair to fall like a curtain around her face, hiding her features from his view. She was wearing a pair of Scooby Doo pajamas consisting of shorts and a tank top, the strap of which had slipped off of her shoulder. Matt swallowed thickly as his eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful young woman currently sitting on his bed, carefully adjusting his towel to try and hide the affect she had on him. Swallowing once more, Matt cleared his throat to get her attention.

Dawn looked up slightly startled at the sound of a throat being cleared. Her blue eyes quickly landed on the form of Matt Hardy standing just inside the room. 'Oh dear Goddess, my mind _wasn't_ playing tricks on me! Matt really is nearly naked and dripping wet! And DAMN! Does he look nummy or what! Oh yeah, definitely looks good enough to eat! And we're in her together…Alone…And the door's shut…And he really does look nummy like that…Not that he doesn't look nummy anyway, but still…And I'm staring again, SHIT!' As she realized that she was staring again, Dawn quickly looked back down at the bundle of clothes in her hands, a blush rapidly spreading over her cheeks. A few minutes later her head jerked back up as she felt the bed she was sitting on dip slightly. Her blush deepened when she saw Matt sitting on the bed with her, barely a foot away. And still wet from his shower with nothing more than a towel covering him. Dawn couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes of the young man on the bed with her, partially from embarrassment and partially because she was afraid he'd be able to see the desire she was sure was in her eyes. Because of this she ended up staring at his chest, trying not to let he gaze drift any lower.

"Dawn?" Matt said softly, trying to get her attention.

Her gaze flicked up to meet his for a second before quickly looking away again, her eyes darting around the room before settling on a point somewhere over Matt's shoulder. "Yeah?" Her reply was barely more than a whisper.

Matt gazed steadily at the girl before him, resisting the urge to reach out and tuck her hair back behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I startled you when you opened the door earlier, I forgot to get for after my shower. I really didn't mean to startle you." He told her.

Dawn's eyes quickly skimmed over Matt before she once again settled her gaze on her lap. "It's fine," She replied, her gaze flicking up then back down once more, "_Really_ fine," She added under her breath. "I mean, that's okay, I just didn't expect you to be there when I opened the door." She said.

Matt suppressed a grin as he caught Dawn's mumbled admission.

"Well, I should probably go take my shower now and leave you alone so that you can get dressed and everything. So, yeah, um, later." Dawn said as she jumped off the bed, quickly moving to the door.

"Dawn!"

The brunette paused with her hand on the door knob, "Yeah?" She asked as she looked back over her shoulder at the towel-clad man now standing in front of the bed.

Matt blushed slightly. "Well, see, I was kinda wondering if you might wanna maybe go out to dinner with me tonight? Like on a date." He asked, a hopeful look on his face. 'Please say yes, please say yes,' He thought.

Dawn grinned. "I'd love to!" She exclaimed happily. And with that she disappeared out the door and down the hall to take her shower. 'Oh my God, Oh my God! Matt just asked me out!' She thought. She was practically floating as she made her way to the bathroom. After closing and locking the bathroom door she stripped down and entered the shower in a daze. The feel of the water snapped her out of her daze and she quickly washed up before getting out and getting dressed. When she was done she made her way to the kitchen to look for Amy.

Amy and Jeff looked up as Dawn practically skipped into the kitchen. Jeff raised an eyebrow as Amy grinned. "And what has you so happy?" The redhead asked.

The older girl flashed the two at the table a grin before answering. "I have a date!" She stated, the grin on her face growing.

Amy squealed in happiness when she heard the news. "Oh my gosh, that's great! We will have to find you an awesome outfit while we're in Raleigh, do you know what you guys are doing or where you're going?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, he asked to dinner, but I don't know if it's supposed to be fancy or casual. So we should probably find something in between. Speaking of, where is Matt?" Dawn replied as she sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal.

At this point Jeff finally spoke up, "He said something about having a few things to take care of in town before tonight. I'm guessing it's something for your date. He said he'd probably take a while, so I'm spending the day with Shane and Shannon riding dirt bikes. Actually, I'm supposed to meet them soon, so I'll see you two beautiful ladies later." With that Jeff stood up, gave Amy a kiss and Dawn a hug before heading towards the door.

The girls said goodbye to Jeff then proceeded to put their dishes in the sink, grab their jackets and purses, and head out the door themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Sorry it took so long. I moved about two and a half months ago and it took a while for my computer to get here. The official word count for this chapter is 1,011 words, it would have been longer, I was going to put the date in this chapter, but I have a specific quote from a poem that I want to use and it's in a binder in a box at my grandma's house two states away, which makes it a bit hard to get to. And since I can't even remember the name of the poem I can't look it up online. I'll try to work on the next chapter some but until I get my binders I won't be able to post it. Plus I'm also working on my other on-going story, _Ginny 2Xtreme_, which is taking up quite a bit of my time. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave a review, I love those things, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Laterz,**

**Demon-childe619 aka Kyra**


	8. Choking On The Tension

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hardys and Co. belong to themselves. Seriously, do u think I'd be writing if I owned Spike or the "Hottie" Boyz?

Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to North Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. Will be Dawn/Matt Hardy, Amy/Jeff Hardy

A/N: This story is a challenge response, I can't remember who posted the challenge, but as soon as I find it I'll be sure to let you know.

A/N 2: Thanx to bloodytear89 and xxHardcoregirlxx for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome!!!

A/N 3: I know I said it would be a while before I got this chappie out but then I realized, 'Hey, I don't have to write a Dawnie chapter, I can do another Sunnydale chapter. And that way no one has to wait months on end for the next chapter.' Ain't I a genius? Now since the poem I want to use in the next Dawn chapter is in a box at my grandma's house two states away, it might be a while before I get to the next Dawn chapter. Though if it takes too long for me to get it I'll either change what I want to do with that chapter or add more Sunnydale chapters or you'll just get a much shorter Dawn chapter than what I am currently hoping for, as I'll cut it off before the date. Which would mean a really long shopping scene and some mysterious Matt behavior since I don't want to give away what I have planned for the date.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 7**

"UGH!!!" Willow let out a short scream of frustration as she slammed the book on time travel closed. She had been looking through the book for the past four hours and had still not found what she was looking for. Not to mention that it was closing in on 3 a.m. and the words were starting to blur together because of exhaustion. The redheaded witch looked around the main room of the Magic Shop to see what everyone else was doing. Xander had fallen asleep around two hours ago and now had his head resting on his arm atop the table with a huge puddle of drool forming on the table; Willow grimaced slightly at the sight. Buffy had gone on a short patrol shortly after Spike arrived and came back an hour and a half later sweaty, dirty, and tired. She had finally drifted off into a restless sleep a few minutes ago. Giles sat across the table from Willow looking through books trying to find information on retrieval spells, hoping that one could be used to bring Dawn back home. As Willow watched Giles' eyes slowly drifted shut and his head nodded forward a bit, but just as his chin hit his chest he'd jerk awake again, shake his head and look back at the book in front of him only for the whole process started over a few minutes later. Willow shook her head at the Watcher before reaching across the table and placing her hand on his arm. The older man jerked awake again at her touch and tried to focus his sleepy gaze on the woman across from him. "Giles, you need to get some sleep. You're not going to find anything if you keep falling asleep. Go home, get some sleep or if you don't want to leave go lay on the couch in the back room. But either way, you need to sleep. When you wake up you can start looking again." The Wiccan stated softly. Giles merely nodded sleepily before stumbling his way to the back room. Willow settled back into her chair and finished her survey of the room. Anya was at the cash register counting the money in the till. Again. The ex-demon didn't really seem to be too concerned about Dawn's disappearance, maintaining that Dawn could take care of herself as she had been fighting everything that goes bump in the night for the past six years and could fully kick any ass that needed kicked. Not to mention that it had been Buffy and Spike who taught her to fight and that Willow herself had been teaching the younger girl Wicca for the past 3 years. Lastly, there was Spike, who was sitting in the chair next to Willow, his chair tilted back a bit and his booted feet on the table, looking through a book of spells.

As he felt her gaze on him Spike looked up from the tome in front of him. "What is it, Red?" He asked.

Willow shook her head slightly, "Nothing, Spike, just seeing what everyone else is doing. You looking for anything specific or are you just passing the time?"

"Not really looking for anything specific," the vampire replied, "Pretty much just lookin' for anything that might help get the Niblet back. Haven't found anything yet though. What about you? You find anything yet?"

The witch sighed and leaned back in her chair. "No, well yes, but not what we're actually looking for I don't think. There's so many spells in here that Dawn might have used and I have no idea how to find out which one she did use. And I have no clue how to find out exactly where she is, or _when_ she is, as the case may be. Plus, a lot of the spells in this book can only be reversed by the caster. If she used one of those, we can only hope that Dawn can somehow find a copy of the book wherever she is, figure out which spell she used and reverse it. Main problem with that is it could take her quite a while to find the book. She could be stuck whenever she is for years before finding the book.

Maybe I can find some sort of return spell. Use it to call her back to us. I don't know if that would work though, but I guess it's worth a shot. I'll start looking for one if I don't find anything in here." She stated, gesturing to the time travel book Dawn had read from.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it, Red. We both know that Dawn can take care of herself. You should take a break, get some sleep, you won't be much help if you're passing out from exhaustion. Besides, if you find a spell that might work, you'll need your energy to perform the spell. Why don't you let me take you home so you can get some sleep? Right now, we're the only ones left awake. Well, us and Demon-Girl over there, but I think she's just passing time and is probably only awake to make sure that we don't use any of her supplies without paying for them." Spike said.

"I heard that, Blood-breath!" Anya exclaimed from the counter. "And for your information, Willow is allowed to use whatever she likes without paying, especially if it's used to bring Dawn home. Though I still don't see why everyone is so worried. Dawn can take care of herself and she's in another time, not another dimension or something. And probably not too far in the future or past, whichever way she went. Generally to go far you need ingredients, not just an incantation. Besides, she might even be getting orgasms whenever she is."

"She better not be!" The vampire stated. "That's my Nibblet you're talking about!"

"Oh, please, Spike! The girl is 19 years old, that's plenty old enough to be having sex. Just because she hasn't done it yet doesn't mean she never will!" The former demon said.

"She's only been gone a few hours. Dawn's not the type of person to just jump into bed with someone, Anya." Willow said.

Anya rolled her eyes, "Well, DUH! I know she's not that type of person. And yes, she has only been gone a few hours…For us. For Dawn, a few years could have passed by already. Are you forgetting Angel's son? He was in another dimension for what was only a few months for Angel and us, but was actually 16 years for him."

"Yeah, but Connor was in another dimension, not another time." The redhead replied.

"Yes, but whenever Dawn is, it has either already happened or has yet to happen. So time could still pass differently for her. I'm not saying that it _is_, but it _could_ be. Also, it could depend on the spell that she uses to get back. For instance, if the spell says it will return her to the time she came from, well, that would be now. If it says it will return her to the time she rightfully belongs in then it might return her to us after the same amount of time she spent in the past has passed here. Do you get what I'm saying?" Anya asked.

"I think so." Willow sighed, "Time travel is _way_ too complicated."

Spike looked at the redhead seeing her exhaustion. "Come on, Red, I'm takin' you home. You need some sleep."

Willow thought about it for a minute before nodding and letting the blonde vampire pull her to her feet and lead her out the door and toward her home.

Anya watched them leave and as soon as they were out of sight she rolled her eyes, "When are those two going to get a clue?" She muttered to herself. "There's so much sexual tension between those two I'm surprised they haven't choked on it yet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike and Willow arrived at the redhead's house shortly after leaving the Magic Box.

"Well, here you are, Red. You should get inside and get some sleep. I'll see you later." Spike said as he started to turn and head back towards his crypt.

"Spike."

The vampire turned back at the sound of his name, "Yeah, Luv?"

Willow nervously messed with her keys as she shyly looked at the blonde through lowered lashes and a curtain of red hair. "Y-You don't have to go. You can stay h-here tonight, if you'd like. I have more than enough room." She said softly.

Spike groaned quietly, silently wondering if the Witch knew just how alluring and tempting she looked at the moment. "Sure, that sounds good, Red, I'll stay here. As long as you don't mind." He told her, not willing to let this chance pass him by.

"It's fine. I wouldn't have offered if I minded. Won't you come in, Spike?" She invited him in even though it wasn't necessary as he had been in her house multiple times over the last few years and hadn't uninvited him.

Spike nodded and made his way back to the door as Willow unlocked the door and they both went inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

"I'm going to go shower and change," Willow said, heading for the stairs, "There's blood in the fridge if you want any and hot chocolate in the cabinet."

"The kind with the little marshmallows?" He asked.

Willow giggled, "Yup."

Spike grinned as he headed for the kitchen and a mug of blood and some hot coco…with little marshmallows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow sighed as she stripped down and stepped under the hot spray in her shower, trying not to think about the sexy blonde vampire down in her kitchen. She had been trying to deny and fight her feelings for him for the past year; it wasn't working too well.

After finishing her shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and headed across the hall to her bed room. She pulled out a pair of clean underwear, a pair of pajama shorts and a large, well-worn t-shirt that fell mid-thigh. After drying off and changing she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail then looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room. The shorts she had put on were short enough that you couldn't even tell she was wearing them because her t-shirt covered them. Willow shrugged a bit at her appearance and headed down to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike had just taken a drink of his hot chocolate when Willow walked into the room and it was all he could do to keep from spitting the hot liquid everywhere. The woman he had been slowly falling for over the last year or so was wearing nothing but a large, faded t-shirt that made her legs look impossibly long and had her wet hair up in a messy ponytail that he thought looked quite sexy. No, wait, she was wearing shorts, too. He had caught a glimpse of them as Willow moved, but it was easy for him to pretend they weren't there as he couldn't see them unless the redhead moved just right. The shirt she was wearing large, but not overly baggy, and fell to just above mid-thigh. The fabric of the shirt clung to her in all the right places, and from what Spike could tell, his Witch wasn't wearing a bra under that shirt. As she sat down on a barstool at the counter next to him, her shirt and shorts rode up even higher on her legs, showing off even more of her creamy thighs, causing him to shift a bit uncomfortably as his body reacted to the sight of her. Spike gulped as her shirt slipped off of her shoulder, revealing a bare shoulder, confirming his suspicions that the redhead wasn't wearing a bra.

The blonde realized that he was staring and snapped his gaze back to his mug of coco, silently sliding another steaming cup in front of the redhead next to him.

"Thank you," Willow said softly as she picked up the cup. She was blushing from the look Spike had given her when she entered the kitchen. He probably didn't realize that she had noticed him checking her out, but she had. She had noticed how he had nearly spit out his drink at the sight of her, how he had stared at her legs, how his gaze had lingered a bit at her chest as though he knew she didn't have a bra on under the shirt, then the way he had shifted when she sat down, and how he had gulped when her shirt had slipped off of her shoulder. His gaze had caused her to flush and her body to heat up as she felt desire flood her senses.

Spike cleared his throat a bit, "You're welcome, Red. Figured you might like some." He said before continuing a bit awkwardly, "So, um, where am I sleeping tonight?" He asked.

"Well, you can sleep in the guest room, next door to my room. It has heavy curtains so as long as we close them you shouldn't have to worry about the sun in the morning." Willow replied.

Spike nodded, "Well, I think I'll watch a bit of telly before I turn in," He said, not really wanting to go upstairs with Willow, knowing she'd be sleeping in the room right next to him in her shirt that barely covered her and those tiny shorts he was pretending didn't exist.

"You know what? I think I might join you for a bit. I just wanna relax some before I go to bed."

Spike swallowed a bit thickly, "Well, why don't you go get comfortable in the living room and find something to watch and I'll make us some more coco?" He suggested, wanting a few minutes by himself to try and get his body back under control.

Willow nodded and slipped off her stool before heading to the living room.

Spike watched Willow leave the kitchen before standing up to start on another cup of coco for the both of them. He drank another bag of blood while waiting for the coco to finish heating. Once the hot chocolate was done he picked up the mugs and headed toward the living room. He gulped hard as he saw Willow stretched out a bit on the couch. He set the mugs of coco down on the coffee table before joining her, trying to keep a bit of distance between them. That didn't work out too well as Willow scooted closer to him to lean over and grab her hot chocolate.

Willow breathed deeply as she leaned over Spike to grab her mug of chocolate, taking in his scent and trying to suppress a shiver of desire. She succeeded for the most part, only shivering slightly.

Spike felt her shiver and pulled her closer to him, "Cold, Pet?" He asked.

Willow shook her head, not really wanting to tell him that she had shivered from desire, not cold.

Spike looked slightly confused, "Then why –" He stopped short as he caught the scent of her arousal, "Oh." He looked down at the redhead next to him and gently took the cup of coco from her and placed it on the coffee table before slowly leaning in and lightly placing his lips over hers. His kiss was tentative at first, not really sure if it was what she wanted, but as he felt her shiver once more and the smell of her arousal became a bit stronger, he deepened the kiss.

Willow moaned softly as she felt Spike deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself a bit closer to him.

Spike let out a groan as he felt Willow's body press against his a little and lightly licked at her lips, asking for entrance which Willow eagerly allowed, opening her mouth to him.

She moaned a bit louder as she felt Spike's cool tongue sweep into her warm mouth and her hands slipped from around his neck down to his waist and began to play with the hem of his shirt, sliding her hands under the black fabric to caress his back. After a moment she started lifting the shirt up, breaking the kiss long enough to pull the shirt off of the Vampire in front of her. Willow breathed deeply, trying to catch her breathe as she took in the smooth, pale chest that was revealed to her.

Spike leaned back in and placed a kiss on Willow's lips before moving and kissing his way down her throat to the shoulder that was exposed, lingering for a bit at her pulse point as he felt her breath hitch. He slid his hands down over her arms and her sides down to her hips, lightly caressing them through her shirt before moving down to her thighs. He kissed his way back up to her throat as he lightly stroked her thighs, moving his hands up the outside of her thighs beneath her shirt, over her short-clad hips, and around to her back as he gently laid her back on the couch. He stretched out over her and moved his hands back around to her stomach, stroking her abs as he continued to kiss her.

Willow had wrapped her arms back around his neck as he leaned her back and was now playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck as he kissed her and skimmed his fingers over her stomach, making the muscles there jump a bit. She sucked in a breath as she felt his hand move up and cup her breast, gently kneading it. "Oh Goddess," She whispered as she arched her body up against his, "Spike." She let out a loud moan as the blonde lifted her shirt up to just below her breasts and leaned down to place kisses all over her stomach. She gripped his hair as she felt his cool tongue dip into her navel, causing her back to arch up again.

Spike then kissed his way up to the bottom of her bunched up shirt. He gave Willow a devilish grin before lifting her just enough to get the shirt off of her and then swooping down and attaching his lips to her breast.

Willow let out a load moan and wrapped her legs around Spike's waist, pulling his body as close as possible, her body writhing on pleasure. "Spike," She moaned, moving her hips against his.

"Oh, shit, Red," Spike groaned as he buried his face in her neck, fighting to keep his demon back. Spike brought a hand up and once again to knead Willow's breast, the other stroking her stomach and playing with the waist of her shorts as he kissed the redhead passionately, his hips moving in time to hers.

A few moments later Willow felt Spike's hand slide down over her hips to her thigh, then back up beneath her shorts and between their bodies. He stroked the very top of her thigh, right at the edge of her panties, for a moment before slipping his finger past that barrier. Willow let out a short shriek as she felt Spike's finger touch her center. She reached down and began to fumble with the belt, button and fly on Spike's jeans, finally getting them undone. Once she had them undone she reached her hand inside to stroke him as his finger stroked over her most sensitive area.

Spike groaned low in his throat as he felt Willow's slender hand on his member. He stiffened his tongue and began to thrust it into the redhead's mouth as his finger copied the movement between them.

Willow let out another short scream as Spike's finger entered her and she bucked against him, applying a bit more pressure to the throbbing member in her hand. _"Spiiike,"_ She moaned.

Spike used his free hand to push Willow's shorts and underwear down her legs, the redhead kicking them the rest of the way off and shoving the Vampire's pants down with her free hand, Spike kicking those off a moment later.

Spike removed his finger, causing Willow to whimper from the loss, then positioned himself at her entrance, "You sure?" He asked.

Willow nodded and moaned as he entered her slowly and completely. "Oh Goddess," She whimpered.

Later, once both were completely sated, they lay on Willow's couch, Spike lying on his back with Willow on top of him.

"You know," Willow started, "This really isn't what I had in mind when I invited you in tonight."

"Oh? Well, I'm glad it happened. You don't regret it do you?" Spike asked.

Willow shook her head, "Not for a moment." She told him. "We should probably head upstairs soon, the curtains down here will do nothing that to keep the sun out and I definitely do not want you to spontaneously combust. Only problem with that plan is that I don't think I can move right now."

Spike grinned, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to carry you, huh?" With that he stood up with Willow in his arms and made his way up to the guest room upstairs. Once there he held Willow in one arm and pulled the covers back with the other. He gently placed the Witch into the bed, crawled in next to her and pulled her into his arms. Moments later, both were sleeping soundly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, that is _SO_ not how I planned for that chapter to go!!! When I started this chapter all I wanted to do was hint at a Willow/Spike pairing! Maybe have a goodnight kiss when Spike took her home, but that's it! Obviously, my Willow and Spike muses didn't want to cooperate with that plan. So this is what I ended up with.**

**Let me now if you think that the pairing was way too rushed. If I get a lot of reviewers that think that, I might rewrite the chapter. Also let me know if the scene just doesn't work right. I don't really have much experience in that area, so I'm not real sure if it works well or not, I was pretty much going off of the type of stuff I've seen in scenes like this from other stories. So, definitely let me know what you think of the Willow/Spike scene and whether or not it worked out well or if should just not write scenes like that ever again.**

**This chapter was about 8 pages and 3,598 words long, if anyone cares.**

**Anyway, please, please, please, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Laters,**

**Kyra**


	9. The Date

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!! Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon and the Hardys and Co. belong to themselves. Seriously, do u think I'd be writing if I owned Spike or the "Hottie" Boyz?**

**Summary: Challenge response. Dawn gets transported back in time to North Carolina where she meets the Hardys and Co. Will be Dawn/Matt Hardy, Amy/Jeff Hardy**

**A/N: This story is a challenge response, I can't remember who posted the challenge, but as soon as I find it I'll be sure to let you know.**

**A/N2: Okay apparently everyone hated the last chapter since no one left a review so I hope this makes up for the apparent suckiness of the last chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dawn Goes Omega**

**Chapter 8: The Date**

Dawn and Amy returned to the Hardy house around five o'clock that night. They had spent the whole day shopping and getting to know each other better. "We should probably try and pick out something for me to wear for tonight," Dawn said as Amy unlocked the door and the two girls made their way into the kitchen with their bags.

Amy nodded as she turned into the kitchen. She opened her mouth to reply but forgot what she was going to say as she spotted a beautiful bouquet of white roses sitting in a vase on the kitchen table next to two boxes wrapped in dark green wrapping paper. There was also a card sitting on the table in front of the flowers.

"Oh my, those are beautiful." Amy said, looking at the roses which had a bit of red on the tips of the petals. "Here, read the card," She added, handing the card to Dawn.

Dawn blinked a couple of times as she pulled her gaze away from the gorgeous flowers on the table. She took the card from Amy, gently opened the envelope and pulled the card out. Softly she read out what was written inside,

"_The Red Rose whispers of passion,  
__And the White Rose breathes of love;  
__O, the Red Rose is a flacon,  
__And the White Rose is a dove.  
__But I send to you a cream-white rosebud,  
__With a flush on its petal tips;  
__For the love that is purest and sweetest  
__Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

_ - __John Boyle O'Reilly_

_Dawn,_

_I hope you like the flowers, I saw them at the florists and they were so beautiful I couldn't help but think of you._

_Also, since I know you have no idea what we're doing tonight, I got you a dress and shoes to match for our date. I hope it fits, and that you like it. I thought that the color would bring out your eyes._

_I have a few other things I need to do before tonight but I'll be back to pick you up at 7._

_Yours Truly,_

_Matt_

_P.S. I hope you and Amy had fun shopping today. See you tonight, Beautiful."_

Dawn looked up with a bright smile as she finished reading.

"Wow, that was so sweet!" Amy exclaimed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open your presents!"

Dawn laughed but reached out for the dark green packages on the table. She opened the larger box first, the one she figured the dress was in. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled the dress out. It was midnight blue halter-style dress that dipped low in the front, but not low enough to be indecent. She held it up to see that it would fall to about mid-calf once she put it on. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" She whispered, slightly in awe of the dress. She gently refolded the dress and put it back in the box before grabbing the other box off the table, the one with the shoes. She pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside was a pair of midnight blue strappy sandals with one inch heels. Dawn simply stared at the outfit Matt had bought for her.

Amy grinned as she picked up the two boxes and grabbed Dawn's hand, pulling her down the hall to Matt's room. "Come on, we only have about an hour and a half before Matt comes to pick you up! You need to get dressed and then we need to do your hair and make-up. Go take a shower and I'll start putting away your clothes that we bought today." The redhead said.

Dawn nodded and quickly made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower. After she was done she wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped another towel around her body before heading back to Matt's room. 'You know,' She thought, 'I wonder where Amy put all my clothes, I mean it's not like that's actually _my_ bedroom.'

As Dawn entered the room she looked over at Amy and asked her where she had put the clothes from their shopping trip.

"Oh, I actually remembered that we didn't have anywhere to put them when you left, so I just sorted everything out and put it all back in the bags. But at least now it's somewhat organized." She replied. "Actually, I was thinking. We're not exactly sure how long you're going to be here and well, Matt'll probably want his room back at some point and the guys don't exactly have a guest room that you can stay in, so I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to, you could come live with me. I've already moved out of my mom's house so I live on my own and I have a spare room you could use if you want." Amy trailed off a bit waiting for Dawn's reaction.

Dawn blinked a couple times, "Wow, that was almost worthy of being a Willow-Babble." She said. Then she realized just what it was that Amy had said, "You want me to move in with you? Goddess, that would be so cool! I'd love to!!!" She exclaimed with a grin.

Amy grinned back at her. "Cool, now hurry up and get dressed," She said tossing the dress and some underwear towards the brunette.

Dawn rolled her eyes as Amy walked out of the room to give her some privacy while she dressed. She quickly dried off and dressed before opening the door and letting Amy back in the room to help her with her hair and makeup.

Jeff got back to the house around 6:30, just as the girls finished getting Dawn ready for her date with Matt.

"Wow, you look amazing, Dawn!" Jeff exclaimed when he saw her.

"Thank you, your brother picked it out actually. And Amy did my hair and make-up." Dawn replied with a smile.

"Well, my brother definitely chose well. The dress looks great. And so does your hair and make-up."

"Ooo, you should see the flowers Matt got her," Amy said before pulling Jeff into the kitchen and showing him the roses and the note that came with them.

"I never knew Matt could be so romantic. I'm impressed." Jeff said.

At exactly 7 o'clock, the doorbell rang. Jeff quickly jumped up to get it. He smiled at his brother as he let him in. "You did good, Big Brother. I'm very impressed." He said before heading back towards the kitchen, Matt following close behind.

As the two entered the room, Dawn stood up, nervously smoothing out non-existent wrinkles from her dress. As her gaze locked with Matt's she smiled shyly, "Hi."

Matt smiled back. "Hey. You look beautiful." He said as he handed her a single rose, white with red-tipped petals.

Dawn blushed as she took the rose and thanked Matt. She quickly placed the new rose in another vase on the table next to the ones she received earlier.

"Are you ready to go, My Lady?" Matt questioned as he offered his arm to her.

Smiling and with a light blush Dawn took Matt's arm, "Of course, kind Sir." She replied.

Matt grinned as he led Dawn out of the house to his truck. He opened the truck door and helped Dawn in before making his way around to the driver's side and getting in himself.

As the left the house Dawn looked over at Matt, just taking in the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of nice light blue jeans and a black button down shirt. His hair was pulled back to keep it out of his face, giving Dawn a clear view of his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

Matt noticed Dawn looking at him and glanced over at her, "What?" He asked.

Dawn jumped slightly at being caught staring, "You look really nice," She said, giving Matt a smile.

He grinned back at her, "Thank you. Like I said earlier, though, you look beautiful."

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"You'll see. We're almost there." Matt replied.

Moments later they pulled in to the parking lot of a large park. Matt got out and went around to open Dawn's door for her.

"Come on, this way." With that Matt took Dawn's hand and led her towards the center of the park. After a few minutes of walking the two reached the lake that was near the middle of the park. Next to the edge of the lake a picnic blanket was spread out with a picnic basket sitting on top of it in the center.

The two sat down and Matt pulled out a couple of candles and lit them before getting plates and glasses out and serving Dawn and then himself. Dinner consisted of fettuccini alfredo, rolls, and sparkling cider.

"Wow, Matt, you really went through a lot of trouble for tonight didn't you? I mean, the dress, the shoes, the flowers, and now a candlelit picnic…This is just…Wow! No one's ever done anything like this for me before." Dawn said.

"Well, you're worth it. I may have just met you a couple of days ago but I can already tell that you're special. I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that just pulls me toward you. I just want to know everything about you." Matt told her.

Dawn smiled, "Aww, that's so sweet. I don't think I'll be letting you go any time soon, Mister Hardy; not if you keep saying things like that."

"Well, then, I guess I'd better keep saying things like that, huh? Cause I really don't want you to let me go." The raven-haired man stated with a grin, "So tell me about yourself. When's your birthday? What's your favorite color? You said that you have a sister, do you two get along? Tell me anything, I want to know it all."

"Well, let's see, my birthday is August 13, I'll be turning 20. My favorite color is ice blue, it's the color of my best friend, Spike's eyes. I have one older sister. Her name is Buffy. We get along okay, I guess. Actually, I think the only time we really don't get along is when she tries to baby me. My mom died when I was 14, so my sister and her friends pretty much raised me after that." She told him.

"Your birthday's in August? That's next month! That means we only have a few weeks to prepare. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Surprise me."

"Okay, a surprise it is. Well, Jeff and I were planning on having a joint celebration for our birthdays since his is August 31st and mine is September 23rd. We can add yours in too if you want. We were going to go to Myrtle Beach about halfway between our birthdays, but if we add your birthday in we can go right around Jeff's birthday. What do you say?" Matt suggested.

"That sounds great. I'd love to." Dawn replied. "Oh, before I forget. Amy offered to let me move in with her since she has a spare room. We're going to move me in here in the next couple days. You can have your room back. Thanks for letting me use it by the way."

"That sounds good. I'm kinda afraid of what the two of you will do to pass the time, though."

"Oh, not much; probably just plot ways to embarrass you and Jeff." Dawn laughed.

Matt laughed with her, "That's what I'm afraid of."

The two spent the rest of the night talking and just getting to know each other. At some point Matt had pulled a portable CD player and speakers out of the picnic basket and the two danced under the stars.

When it was nearing midnight Matt finally packed up everything from their picnic dinner and they headed back to the truck to go home.

Back at the house Matt unlocked the front door but paused before opening it. He turned to Dawn and gently pulled her close to him, wrapped his arms around her and slowly leaned down slightly and placed his lips over hers in a tender kiss. Dawn let her eyes flutter closed as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and leaned in to the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly as she felt Matt's tongue brush her lower lip and granted him entrance. Matt moaned lightly as he deepened the kiss, exploring Dawn's mouth, letting his tongue dance with hers, eliciting a matching moan from Dawn. After a short while Matt gently pulled back from the kiss. He gently touched his forehead to Dawn's and let out a short sigh.

"Wow," He breathed.

Dawn smiled softly, "Mmm, ditto." She replied.

"We should probably go in," Matt said.

"Probably," Dawn reluctantly agreed. "But I really don't want tonight to end."

"Me neither."

Matt sighed once more before placing a quick kiss against Dawn's lips and turning to open the door. They walked inside together, hand in hand.

Matt and Dawn stopped short as they walked through the living room when the light flipped on.

"Do you two realize just how late it is?" A voice questioned.

They turned to look at the couch to see both Jeff and Amy sitting there, amused smirks on both their faces.

"No, _Dad_, just how late is it?" Matt sarcastically replied to his brother.

"Way past your curfew, young man, that's for sure," Jeff returned mock-seriously as the girls fought to contain their giggles.

Matt widened his eyes in mock-innocence, "_Really?_ I had _no_ idea." He said.

Jeff nodded, "Yes, far past curfew. And what's this?" He said, looking at Dawn, "You've brought a _girl_ home with you? For shame, Matthew Hardy!" He shook his head and made a light 'tsk'ing noise. "Well, I guess it's better than you bringing a boy home…"

Matt glared lightly at Jeff. "You may be my brother," He said, "But that will only protect you for so long."

At that the two girls burst out laughing.

"Y-you two are s-so w-weird!" Dawn managed to get out through her laughter.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything!" Amy assured her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, what do you think? I really like the way that this one turned out. The poem Matt used in the card is called "A White Rose" and is by John Boyle O'Reilly.**

**I really hope you all like this chapter. Especially since it seems that nobody like the last one. Or at least that's what I'm assuming since 61 people have read that chapter and no one left a review. On that note, could you let me know if you think I should take that chapter out or leave it or re-write it. Thanks.**

**Please, Please, Please, PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think. Whether you love it or you hate it, I want to know. Just as long as you let me know _why_ you hate it.**

**Thanks!**

**Laterz & Happy New Year,**

**Kyra**


End file.
